Affection as a Loose Term
by ButterPie
Summary: Zoro is befuddled as he watched everyone fawn over Robin. Did he forget something?


Affection as a Loose Term

Summary: Zoro is befuddled as he watches everyone fawn over Robin. Did he forget something?

Pairings: ZoRo

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece!

AN: For Robin's birthday :) I kind of wanted to do a one shot ZoRo, since my last one was LawBin. I'm also currently working on a one shot Frobin, and then a mutli chapter fic with my favorite crack pairing.

Warning for unintended OOCs.

Set post-time skip.

* * *

><p>Zoro liked his napping spot. It was in the shade, it was not in a high traffic area, and he had a great vantage point of the swings and lawn chairs, where a certain raven haired archeologist would often sit with her hot drink and a book.<p>

She would always sit quietly, with their navigator who wasn't as quiet, amidst the usual chaos of their group, a soft smile grazing her lips whenever someone would call for her attention. Usually it would be Sanji, fawning over her and their navigator. Nami would talk to her, asking her opinion about some fashion magazine or the like, which she would engage in with a polite nod every once in awhile. He liked her smile.

Sometimes, Brook would approach her and ask for her panties, and she would just smile politely at him. But most of the time, the rest of the crew just left her alone on her own devices.

Sometimes, Chopper would come, and he liked it when he did. Their doctor liked the company of their archeologist, and not just because they were both the intellectuals of the group. He would sit on the archeologists lap and have her read to him. It was a rare yet enjoyable sight because of all the games their captain and sniper would always snake him in. It was always an appealing sight, and would entice even their hyperactive captain who would sit on the grass and listen. Whenever that happens, it would usually end with every member of their crew surrounding her, and listening intently to her voice as she narrates a colorful adventure.

Except him, of course. He would rather just watch her.

However, the most enticing view to him was when she was alone, the wind gently blowing through her hair, her blue eyes scanning the pages of her current book. He was glad that the other times were rarer, everyone seemed to leave her alone to her musings, giving him the opportunity to watch her as much as he wanted to. As discreetly as he can, that is.

But not today.

Today, everyone seemed to be keen on getting her attention.

It was right after breakfast, and he was already going through his morning routine in the crow's nest. He looked down to see if the archeologist was already in her seat, which to him meant that it was almost time for him to do his workout on the lawn deck, and then take a nap.

Robin was indeed on her usual seat, after having tended to her garden, her sun hat still on her head. She had a book, as usual, and had sat idly, with a cup of something warm. Probably coffee. He expected Nami to follow soon, since she the weather was nice and her orange trees have already been tended. But then he noticed that the navigator went in the library. Zoro smiled. That meant that she would be busy making her maps, leaving Robin alone for the rest of the day.

Then Luffy came along.

He was laughing, Zoro could see his shoulders move in that distinct way of amusement, and was talking to her animatedly. Being too far to hear their conversation, Zoro could only frown as he kissed her cheek, both of them smiling, with Luffy's smile wider. She didn't seem to mind it, and instead was giggling at it. Finally, Luffy gave her a pat on her head and went on his merry way.

The frown on Zoro's face deepened 'What was that about?' He thought to himself, mentally noting that he would ask his captain about it later.

He was about to continue on his weight lifting, about 1000 more before proceeding downstairs for his other routine, when he saw Usopp and Franky approach Robin with a small box. It was nothing new, but the way the two were tittering piqued his curiosity. Suddenly, the box popped open, sending a flurry of confetti around Robin.

She was laughing at this, and clapping her hands, while the two crewmates seemed to be proud of themselves. Zoro found himself confused, as she gave the both of them a hug, earning blushes from the two, who left on their merry way. Zoro wasn't sure what was happening. He needed to finish his workout, but something was going on.

Especially when Luffy came back and gave Robin a big hug, enveloping her in a big hug, which she gladly accepted with a wide smile. When he left, Usopp came back, blushing as he handed her a flower, and that earned him a warm smile.

"What's going on?" Zoro muttered to himself. He wiped his face with his towel, and then went down the crow's nest, just in time to see Chopper run out and throw himself at Robin, kissing her several times on her cheek. The archeologist giggled, hugging the little reindeer to her chest.

"Oi Chopper!" Luffy said, with a frown "No fair!" And he too threw his arms around Robin's neck and started assailing her with kisses.

Zoro's eyes widened at the scene, not knowing what to make of it. He knew Luffy and Chopper were affectionate, but not that much. Or maybe it was just because he was their total opposite, who refused to have anything more than just affectionate. Somehow, the archeologist didn't seem to mind. Actually, she seemed to be enjoying it. Finally, the two younger boys left her alone, running in a game of tag, yelling for Usopp to join them. He wanted to ask her about it, but before he could, Sanji comes bounding.

He decided the best thing to do is to just sit on his napping spot, and wait until the blonde cook leaves.

"My Robin-chwan!" He said, delightedly, a tray of exotic sweets in hand "All for you my sweet lady~!" He sang.

Robin smiled politely at him "Thank you so much, Sanji-kun"

The cook promptly melted, and wiggled back to the kitchen. Zoro looked over at the table. Too many sweets, it seemed. The table was practically filled with pastries and chocolates in varying sizes and colors. He felt a tooth aching just at the mere sight of it. He knew Robin liked her sweets, with her coffee, but that amount was too much. But Robin seemed pleased.

Brook came, gave her a curt bow, "Robin-san" their musician said "I hope you don't mind that I composed this song with you in mind." She looked genuinely surprised, as he positioned his violin "I call it the archeologist" and he started to play.

She closed her eyes, a serene smile on her lips, listening to the melody. It was delicate and slow, and Zoro felt it appropriate for her. He closed his eyes too, and listened, letting the violin and the waves encapsulate him. It was beautiful, and he could see why Brook would consider her the inspiration of it. The music reminded him of Robin, of her laughter and quiet smiles.

When the music reached its conclusion, he opened his eyes to see Robin giving Brook a kiss on his cheek, or rather cheekbone, earning a Yohohoho from the now flustered skeleton. He gave her another bow, and went on his way.

Zoro blinked. Brook didn't ask to see her panties.

But the strangest sight was yet to follow, when Luffy and Chopper ran, being pursued by Usopp. Robin was back to reading her book, and did not seem to notice them at all. Luffy, however, noticed the sweets on the table. He stopped on the other side, and opened his mouth, saliva dripping down. Zoro couldn't help but smirk.

And then frown, for Luffy just shook his head vigorously and proceeded his game, not even giving the table another glance. Zoro's jaw dropped. Luffy didn't even take a bite! Not one measly bite!

Zoro scratched his head, utterly confused now. Why was everyone disturbing Robin?

More confusion followed as Franky came back, smiling wide, but not being hyperactive about it. Instead, he had a vase, and in it were delicate flowers that he set on the table. The cyborg smiled sheepishly at her, scratching the back of his head as if in embarrassment, earning another chuckle from Robin.

That does it, something was up, and Zoro needed to get at the bottom of things.

He stood up from his perch and went to the map room, looking back to see that the archeologist was currently being entertained by Sanji, a normal sight, but the abnormal sight was that Sanji was not alone. Usopp and Chopper were also around her, fawning over her with utmost care.

Zoro scratched his head again, his good eye twitching at their approach. He should be peacefully going through his nap right now, but how can he when they keep on disturbing their peace? Well, Robin's peace, but Zoro liked to share her peace. So he can watch her enjoy it. And make him feel good during his nap.

"Nami!" He shouted, throwing the door to the map room open.

The navigator ran past him, shutting the door with a slam "Shh!" She hissed conspiratorially "Don't be too loud!"

His eye twitched, "Then don't slam the door, witch!"

She punched him in retaliation "Then don't leave the damn door open!"

The impact of the punch sent him to the middle of the room, and to his surprise, saw several packages, some already wrapped, some still being wrapped.

"What's all this?" He asked, poking through them, seemingly forgetting the earlier spat and the reason why he went in there in the first place.

Nami beamed proudly, standing over the packages with her hands on her waist "It's for Robin!"

"Robin?" He looked up, surprised "What do you mean?"

Nami frowned "Don't you know what day it is today?"

Zoro became thoughtful, his brows furrowed slightly "Thursday?"

"Zoro Zoro Zoro" Nami said disapprovingly, she closed her eyes, massaging her forehead "It's also February 6."

Zoro looked at her quizzically, "So?"

"So what?"

"So what's so special about it?"

A vein appeared on Nami's forehead, annoyed and angered "What do you mean what's so special about February 6? Have you forgotten?"

Zoro thought long and hard about what made today special.

Today started out normally, breakfast, an argument with the cook, trying to protect his food from Luffy. The daily workouts. What made today special?

Zoro paled, his eye widening. Sanji had taken special care with Robin's breakfast, Luffy did not even try to eat any of her food, all the little affectionate gestures to Robin.

"Shit!" Zoro said, a bit uncharacteristically "It's Robin's birthday!"

Nami, surprised and a bit taken aback at his reaction, frowned deeply "Yeah, did you forget? When we were on the last island, I finally found out when Robin's birthday is. She refused to tell us before, so now we decided to shower her with as much presents as we can." She looked at him disapprovingly "You were there, you know."

And Zoro remembered.

* * *

><p>Flashback.<p>

It was a rare sight to see eight out of the nine members of the Straw Hat pirates crowded inside the crow's nest. Normally, it would just be their swordsman who would be intensely training, but somehow, they all were in there, sitting around with a hidden agenda.

Their ninth member was still in town, having been sent out with a longer list of supplies by their sneaky navigator.

"Alright!" Nami said enthusiastically "I finally found out when Robin's birthday is." There was no question about how secretive their archeologist was, and even though she had warmed up to everyone, she still kept the date of birth a deep secret, usually just answering with a smile or another question, effectively changing the subject of birthdays.

Everyone, except Zoro who leaned by the window, a bit annoyed at getting roped into this meeting.

"Her birthday is coming up!" Nami said, and everyone, but Zoro who was busy watching a certain raven haired navigator come up the corner to the harbor, cheered.

Zoro watched her with her bags of supplies, walking back to the ship, and he couldn't help but smile.

All the while, Nami was explaining to everyone that she had found out about Robin's birthday. She also reminded them that Robin knew when all of their birthdays were, and that she would always have a special gift for them when their respective days came.

"And you know how she goes around and reminded everyone about Chopper's birthday" Nami added "We almost forgot because we had just finished a fight with the marines."

Chopper blushed and nodded.

"Shishishi" Luffy chuckled "And she baked the cake because Sanji was in the clinic for the rest of the day."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Zoro who was too busy watching the subject of their meeting climb up the ship.

"She's been really considerate about all of us" Brook said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Right" Nami said pointedly "That's why we must make this birthday of hers special!"

And so they all agreed that on her birthday, everyone would show Robin just how much she meant to their nakama.

Except for a certain green haired swordsman who was still tracking Robin. She took the bags to the kitchen, and when she went inside, he was snapped back to the current meeting in hand. Unfortunately for him, it was already over. Everyone else was excitedly talking to one another. Zoro blinked, wondering why everyone was cheering and talking excitedly about streamers and a party. He just shrugged, and continued on with his weight training.

End of Flashback.

* * *

><p>Zoro held his head on his hands, feeling a small throb of a headache. Nami, who continued to wrap the rest of the presents, was being extra smug about it. Though in a moment nakama-ship, had offered to give him a present to give to Robin, for a price, of course.<p>

It was Robin's birthday, and unlike everyone else, he didn't have a gift for her. They were in the middle of the sea, and it was Robin's birthday. Nami kept on going on and on about how everyone went to buy presents, or supplies to make presents in the case of Usopp, Franky, Sanji, and surprisingly Chopper, on the last day of their island stop, and how Usopp and Franky probably got the best gift of all, much to her annoyance, but at least she knew she didn't get the worst because Zoro didn't get her anything and Luffy got her barbeque sauce.

Zoro felt like hurting somebody.

So he left the map room and went in the kitchen. On the lawn deck, Chopper and Luffy were sitting beside Robin, helping Sanji's eat the sweet creations.

"Oi Marimo" Sanji said, flipping the fried rice "Since you're already here, tell those scumbags that lunch is almost ready." His eyes turned to eyes "But don't tell Nami-chan and Robin-chwan, only I have the privilege to do that!" he said with a wiggle.

Zoro grew more irritated "Shut up, ero-cook." He growled. He still felt like hurting someone, but instead, just sat on the chair, his hands on his head.

Sanji took a drag of his cigarette "Oi Marimo" He repeated, trying to instigate a reaction from the other man. However, it was once again ignored. Sanji felt a bit irritated, "What the hell's your problem?"

Zoro mumbled something that Sanji didn't quite catch.

"Damn Marimo, speak up!" He said, transferring the fried rice into a big bowl, while simmering down the chicken.

"I forgot Robin's birthday." Zoro said.

"So?" Sanji said, adding a bit more pepper to the chicken "I don't think she expected anyone to, much less you." Sanji smirked at him, but then frowned.

Zoro did look troubled, his firsts embedded in his hair.

"Wait" Sanji said "You're sincerely disappointed that you forgot Robin-chwan's birthday?"

Zoro didn't answer, but kept staring at the table.

Sanji's cigarette dropped, but he was too shocked to care "You're really beating yourself up for forgetting!"

The swordsman groaned, letting his head fall on the table. He wasn't even sure why he was so hard on himself about this. Birthday's weren't his thing. But this was Robin! He didn't want to be the only one who doesn't have a present for her, he didn't want her to think badly of him. Wait, why would it matter if she thought bad of him? He wasn't the idiotic ero-cook, so why should it matter.

Sanji only watched as the usually composed man groaned, shaking his head every once in a while "Do you like Robin?" he finally asked.

Zoro's head shot up "NO!"

Sanji took up another cigarette, the fallen one already properly disposed off. He lit it up and looked at him pointedly "You sure about that?"

The urge to hurt somebody was back. "Shut up, curly brow."

Surprisingly, Sanji didn't take the bite, though his eyebrow did twitch in irritation "So what's the big problem about you forgetting her birthday? Technically, no one was even supposed to know about it, Nami only found out by accident." He took another puff of his cigarette, a small line of smoke trailing upwards "It wouldn't matter if you didn't get her anything. She wouldn't think anything of it."

Zoro frowned, and instead decided to close his eye. Did it matter? Sanji was, as much as he would never admit it, right about it. Robin wasn't expecting anything, much less from him, so him having nothing wouldn't bother her. But it bothered him. He wasn't sure why, but it bothered him greatly. He imagined now that every time he would go to his spot to nap, and watch her serene beauty, he would remember that he hadn't gotten her anything for her birthday. It would remind him that, even in a small portion of her mind, he had been inconsiderate and that her birthday didn't matter. It was petty, and absolutely silly, but it bothered him greatly.

"Just stay here, it's time for lunch anyway" Sanji said, walking to the door.

But Zoro stood up and walked out "I'm not hungry" He simply said, and climbed up the crow's nest, leaving the dumbfounded cook standing by the door.

"I think he likes her." Someone said near him.

"Yeah" Sanji said, then noodled over to the speaker "My dearest Nami-swan~!"

* * *

><p>Zoro sat quietly in his crow's nest. Sanji was herding the rest of their group into the kitchen, with Luffy running quickly, and Robin lingering by her chair. As soon as the kitchen door closed, he laid down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.<p>

Robin's birthday. He wasn't even paying attention when Nami mentioned it. Why in the world was he so worried about Robin's birthday? Is it because everyone would make him feel bad about forgetting it?

But Sanji did have a point, he wasn't one for those kind of revelries, more than likely they hadn't expected him to participate in any kind of merriment at all. But this was Robin. Robin Robin Robin.

He covered his eyes with his towel, trying to think of what to do.

Not everyone bought their presents, several of his crewmates would be making theirs. Maybe, he sat up, maybe he could make his!

He hurried down the crow's nest, being as stealthy as he can be, and went down to the workshops. Surely he can make something with what supplies they made. But as he got in the workshop, in record time by the way, he was faced with a confusing decision.

Papers and pens were scattered all over the floor, with a plethora of other art supplies. He could find metal scraps and tools strewn on the tables, with a somewhat big structure in the middle, covered with a white cloth.

"Must be Franky's or Usopp's" he mumbled. He felt intrigued and wanted to take a peek, and so he did.

His eye widened. "Wow" he managed to say, pulling off the cloth fully. It was a rocking chair. A really decked out rocking chair made with some form of dark stained wood. There were intricate carvings on it, flowers of various kinds, intricate ivy looping through splats of the back support. It was beautiful.

Lightly he traced the carvings, feeling a bit of pride for his nakama's handiwork. But at the same time, he felt ashamed that he couldn't produce that beautiful kind of work for the beautiful birthday girl.

Beautiful birthday girl? Where did that come from?

He shook his head, letting the cloth fall back in its place.

He looked around the room, trying to see if there were any more wood left. But all that's left were chunks, pieces too little to try and carve something out of. Well, with his 'skills' that is. He can wield three swords with utmost accuracy, maybe fashion something out, but these tiny pieces of wood would surely just break into tooth picks.

He sighed, and went out. He could still sense lunch going on, and though he was hungry, he goes to Chopper's clinic. Nami did say that their doctor has also opted to make his own presents. Maybe he can find some paper in there. Before going in, his hand already on the door knob, he stopped.

The soft thud of his forehead on the door echoed in the quietness of the deck, but it was still a notch quieter than the loudness from the galley. Why was he looking for paper? He couldn't draw. He wasn't creative. All he could do was cut things.

He sighed heavily, but still ventured in.

"Might as well get an idea" he muttered to himself, scratching the back of his neck.

He found the gift rather quickly, and couldn't help but smile. Their doctor had made a book, filled with scribble drawings of the straw hat crew. It was the story of Captain Chopper, followed by the story of the heroic Chopperman. He chuckled at the childish illustrations, seeing some pages still needed some finishing touches.

A loud crashing sound came from the kitchen, which means he only has a few more minutes left before everyone ventures out. And he still has no idea what to get Robin for a present. It would have been different if they were docked!

He took a cautionary peek before exiting the clinic, then headed to the map room. Nami has probably finished wrapping all the other presents, but he still might be able to get an idea by shaking them.

However, by the time he got in, the presents were not on the floor. In fact, they weren't in the room at all. The navigator had done her job and hid them, much to Zoro's annoyance, and he is now left to stand there and curse under his breath.

Now what?

He surveyed the lawn deck. The sounds from the kitchen were dying down, which means everyone would be outside soon. He hurried up the crow's nest, maybe he can think of something up there.

* * *

><p>Zoro was hungry. He was lifting his weights absentmindedly when he heard his own stomach growl at him. It was angry for being deprived of food.<p>

"Tch" Zoro said, addressing his stomach "Be a man!" He was still thinking about what gift to give to Robin, or in particular, how to acquire a gift.

"Ah, Zoro-san"

Zoro almost dropped the weights. He turned around to see Brook climbing up. The skeleton bowed low "Sorry for the intrusion, but I had noticed that you missed lunch."

"I wasn't hungry" he said, but his stomach growled again, betraying him.

Brook sat down on the floor, and produced a thermos of tea and some tea sandwiches, arranging them neatly on a plate.

Zoro eyed him with much curiosity, feeling a certain hunger overcome him. He was waiting for Brook to offer him some of the sandwiches, in fact, he was expecting the offer. Instead, Brook started eating himself.

"What the hell!?"

Brook looked surprised, though it was hard because he had no face and could do no clear expressions "Would you want some, Zoro-san?"

Zoro's eye twitched "No."

"Ah, but Sanji had told me to bring these up to you" And he took another bite.

Zoro hit him on his skull, where a bump promptly grew (even if it had nothing to grow out from, Yohoho!), and sat down in front of the musician, grabbing a sandwich.

"Thanks" he managed to mutter before grabbing another one, while Brook sipped his tea.

"So Zoro-san" Brook started "Did you get Robin-san anything for her birthday?"

Zoro almost choked on his sandwich "Why are you asking that, and not what I got her for her birthday?" He asked, glaring at him.

Brook did not panic, but instead answered directly "Well none of us really expected you to get her anything."

The green haired swordsman almost choked on his sandwich. "Did you really think I was that inconsiderate?"

Brook shook his head, his afro bouncing slightly. He took a sip of tea "Just with Robin-san."

Zoro blushed. "It's not that." He sighed, letting his head hang "I would have wanted to get her something, but I just.." Got distracted with watching her. But he was not going to tell Brook that. Or anyone else for the matter.

"I purchased some lace panties for her."

In a blind fury, he punched Brook in the face "Pervert! How dare you give something so lewd to Robin!"

"Yohoho" the skeleton laughed, even if was now on his back from the impact. Miraculously he didn't spill a drop of his tea "So Nami-san and Sanji-kun were right."

Zoro blinked once. Twice. "What?"

"Don't worry Zoro-san" Brook said, straightening himself and dusting his jacket "Whatever you give to Robin-san would be much appreciated. Yohoho!" And the skeleton left.

Zoro was now a bit more confused than before. What did Sanji and Nami know that he didn't? He gritted his teeth, for whatever those two had in mind.

* * *

><p>Zoro kicked the door to the galley open. He had just found Chopper and Robin by the swings, with the tiny doctor on her lap, her long legs kicking them off the deck, sending them higher and higher. It would have been a perfect nap time view, if he wasn't so guilty about forgetting her gift. So right now, Zoro was not in any mood to be pleasant.<p>

"Oi Ero-cook!" he shouted "What the hell have you been telling Brook?"

Oddly, Sanji sat calmly on the dining table, with Nami besides him. They both looked at him with pointed faces, and then beckoned him to sit down.

"So you forgot Robin-chwan's birthday" Sanji started, tapping his finger on the table.

"But it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for her" Nami added, smirking at him smugly.

Tomato red. That was the current color of Zoro's face "Both of you are crazy."

Sanji glared at him "Marimo, if you like her, just tell her."

Zoro was taken aback at how calm Sanji was about this. He was the perverted ero-cook who fawned over both ladies, so why was he so calm and nonchalant about this? Not that Zoro had feelings for a certain tall black haired navigator with clear blue eyes that he can just get lost in.

Nami shook her head "Then why are you so worried about her birthday present? I'm sure she won't mind."

"Yeah" Sanji agreed "I bet she didn't even think you'd get her anything."

Zoro glared at them angrily. Just because he was usually aloof with all of them doesn't mean that he didn't care. "I gave you birthday presents during your birthdays, it isn't right if I don't give her anything."

"That's true" Nami said, "But I really don't think she'd notice."

Sanji nodded in agreement "She never even wanted anyone to actually know when her birthday is."

"Unless there was another reason why you're so keen in being the only person lacking a gift for her." Nami added slyly.

Zoro stood up, and without another word, left the two of them.

They all thought it was okay that he didn't have a present for her, so why should he even bother? Maybe he should just forget about it.

She would understand, and in Zoro's mind, he knew that she wouldn't really care. But he knew he would. He knew that he would feel bad for not getting her something, especially since he's been technically enjoying her company.

Whenever he would watch her while he was preparing to nap, or when he would look down the crow's nest and see her enjoying herself.

Maybe Nami was right. But that was something Zoro would never tell anyone.

It was true that he was able to produce gifts for everyone else, usually in the form of easy to find yet meaningful trinket found in town. Like a dirty magazine for the cook or for Brook, or some fancy medical book for Chopper(who Zoro liked to indulge). Luffy was always easy, just a pile of meat. Nami's birthday was difficult because the girl had expensive tastes, and would put it against his piling debt if he got her something she deemed unworthy.

He gritted his teeth remembering how his past debts had been washed away by saving Vivi, only for all of it to pile back again by the threefold during their travels. He didn't get her anything, to be honest, he actually found a bracelet lying around on the deck.

It wasn't Robin's, and the archeologist had vouched that it wasn't Nami's so he just wrapped it up and presented it to her. Franky and Usopp were also easy to shop for, since they always seem to end up losing tools from each of their tool boxes.

The bracelet. Nami's bracelet. He just realized something.

His eyes widened as the realization hit him. Robin was the one who urged him to just give Nami the found bracelet, Robin was the one who would help him pick out the book for Chopper, Robin was the one who would casually mention to him that Franky or Usopp had somehow lost this particular tool, often times repeating herself. She had been helping him with everyone's gifts!

He cursed under his breath, feeling a notch guiltier. He had to do something about this.

He watched as Luffy pushed Robin on the swing, Chopper still on her lap. It was a cute sight, if their captain wasn't pushing too hard. Chopper was holding on to Robin for his dear life, clutching her shirt so tightly, while Luffy laughed almost maniacally, while Robin just laughed, genuinely enjoying the briskness of their swing ride.

That was when Zoro realized what to give Robin for her birthday. And he couldn't be prouder of it.

* * *

><p>The surprise didn't really come as a surprise.<p>

Even if they tried their hardest to avoid telling Robin anything about birthdays, she was able to figure it out with the way how most of them were acting.

However, living on the run for most of her life and having to take on different facades for her own safety, Robin had developed quite an admirable acting skills. So when Chopper asked her to go in the clinic to help him with 'something', she complied. All Chopper made her do was reach for several instruments on the high shelves, something he could have done himself. After a few minutes, they went out and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

Of course, Robin looked genuinely surprised.

* * *

><p>Zoro watched from the sidelines. Dinner went by quickly, with most of the food being devoured by their captain and himself, since tea sandwiches were not enough to satiate his hunger.<p>

The birthday girl had blown out her candle, just a single purple one, and cake had been distributed to their group. Zoro had to hand to the cook, the three layer dark chocolate cake with milk chocolate frosting was sinfully decadent, and he found himself enjoying another slice.

Now, it was time for presents, and he sat by the mast while everyone crowded over Robin.

First up was Nami.

"Oh my Nami-chan" Robin said, sounding very pleased. She held in front of her a sun dress in light lilac.

Nami gave her a big hug "I'm glad you liked it, Oneechan!"

Next was Brook, who had lied about the panties, and instead gave her a book about music from around the Grand Line.

"Yohoho!" the musician chortled "I do hope you enjoy it, and if I may be so bold as to request to see your panties?"

Robin had just smiled politely, but it had earned an joint powerful attack from Nami and Sanji.

Luffy gave his gift next which, as Nami had mentioned earlier, was a bottle of barbeque sauce.

"Thank you so much, Luffy" Robin said brightly, setting it aside.

Luffy smiled wide at her, picking his nose "No problem! I know you'd share!" Which also earned him double what Brook got from Nami and Sanji, partly because he was picking his nose.

The next gift giver was Sanji himself, who presented her with a white sun hat.

"This goes well with Nami-swan's present, my mellorine" then his eyes turned into hearts "Though everything would look amazing on you my dear Robin-chwan~!"

Robin placed the hat on her head, effectively melting Sanji on the spot, while Zoro just stared with a bit jealousy. On her next birthday, he was getting her a hat.

Chopper came up to her shyly, with his wrapped present. She opened it and giggled.

"This is amazing Chopper" She told the reindeer.

"Just saying that doesn't make me happy, Bitch!" he said, noodling away.

"Oh it's a book!" Luffy said, stuffing his face with the rest of the cake, much to Sanji's annoyance. "You should read it to us tonight!" Earning him a smack from Nami.

Franky and Usopp then wheeled out their creation, still under the cloth. They positioned in front of Robin, while everyone curiously peered from her shoulders. But Zoro already knew what it was. And it also meant that he was about to give his present to her soon.

Both of them, with flourish and pride, pulled the cloth away.

"Ta dah!" They said in unison.

Robin's face, though still demure, was now in a state of pure excitement. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her eyes twinkling in delight.

"A super rocking chair for our super rocking archeologist!" Franky said, striking a pose.

Usopp, who looked pretty proud of himself, scratched his the back of his head "Franky made the rocking chair, I just did the carvings."

Robin stood up from her seat and approached the rocking chair, her delicate fingers tracing the same path his own fingers had taken earlier.

"It's so beautiful" she said, breathlessly "Franky, Usopp-kun, thank you so much~."

The two just smiled sheepishly at her.

"Everyone" she said, turning to all of them, giving each one a warm smile, even Zoro who sat apart and who's cheek reddened when it happened, "Thank you so much!"

That was it, that was all the presents. All that was left was a few more barrels of beer, and for Zoro to give her his surprise. Usopp and Franky wheeled the rocking chair to the aquarium, where Robin liked to do her night readings, while Chopper and Luffy flipped through the pages of the book of Chopperman adventures.

Zoro saw Nami and Sanji bring in the plates to the kitchen, while Brook started playing music, dancing around their group, while Robin just sat by the mast, watching everyone.

He figured it was a good time now than ever.

He stood up and walked to her, hands inside his pocket. The three swords on his side were brave swords and can take down any enemy in their way, but those three swords really can't help him with this.

"Robin"

She turned to look at him, smiling up at him "Yes, Zoro-san?"

"Happy Birthday" he said, hugging her close to him. They stayed like that for a good few moments, and when he let go, he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Now Robin didn't need to act surprised when that happened.

With a red face, Zoro walked away to the boy's quarters, and when he was safely inside and the door closed shut, he let his fingers trace his lips, and he couldn't help but smile. Her skin was so soft.

* * *

><p>See, Zoro was a man of few words. He was a man of action. He was never really in tune with all those love and feeling stuff, and he refused to acknowledge those as valid emotions. He wasn't known for his comforting skills, and he sure wasn't known to be a hugging type of person. So to Robin, the small sign of affection and acceptance has to be one of the best gifts ever. Especially coming from him, to someone like her.<p>

And she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I know I'm late, but better late than never! Happy Birthday Robin!<p> 


End file.
